Arthur Conan Doyle
Teksty Powieści i opowiadania kryminalne Książki o Sherlocku Holmesie Powieści * Czerwonym szlakiem (Studium w szkarłacie, org. A Study in Scarlet, 1887) — tł. Bronisława Neufeldówna, wyd. pol. 1906 (I wyd. tego tł. pochodzi z 1903) * Znamię czterech (Znak czterech, org. The Sign of Four, 1890); zobacz też: ebook pdf * Pies Baskerville'ów (org. The Hound of the Baskervilles, 1902) ::: Tajemnica Baskerville’ów — tł. Eugenia Żmijewska (wyd. pol. 1903) * Dolina trwogi (w innym przekładzie jako Dolina strachu, org. The Valley of Fear, 1914-1915, wyd. pol. 1928) Zbiory opowiadań * Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, 1892, wyd. pol. 1955, w innym przekładzie jako Zagadki Sherlocka Holmesa) * Wspomnienia Sherlocka Holmesa (The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes, 1894) * Powrót Sherlocka Holmesa (The Return of Sherlock Holmes, 1905) * Jego ostatni ukłon (His Last Bow, 1917) * Kroniki Sherlocka Holmesa (The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes, 1927) * Sherlock Holmes niepokonany Opowiadania * Charles Augustus Milverton‎ (org. The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton, 1904): :::W obronie czci kobiecej — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. ok. 1912 :::Sherlock Holmes jako włamywacz — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1925 * Czarny Piotr (org. The Adventure of Black Peter, 1904) :::Czarny Piotr — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1905 :::Czarny Piotr — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1908 * Człowiek z wywiniętą wargą (org. The Man with the Twisted Lip, 1891): :::Blizna — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1905 :::Człowiek z blizną — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 * Dziedzice z Reigate (org. The Adventure of the Reigate Squire, 1893) :::Dziedzice z Rejgeth — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1905 :::Panowie z Reigate — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1926 * Ezaw i Jakób (org. The Adventure of the Priory School, 1904) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1911 * Nakrapiana przepaska niesie śmierć‎ (org. The Adventure of the Speckled Band, 1892): :::Centkowana wstęga — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 :::Pstra wstęga — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1923 :::Wstęga centkowana — tł. Bronisława Neufeldówna, wyd. pol. 1908 * Garbus (org. The Adventure of the Crooked Man, 1893) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1905 * Obcięte uszy (org. The Adventure of the Cardboard Box, 1893) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1911 * Odcięty palec (org. The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb, 1892) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1908 * Ostatnia zagadka (org. The Final Problem, 1893) :::Ostatnia zagadka — tł. Bronisława Neufeldówna, wyd. pol. 1908 :::Ostatnie zagadnienie — tł. Adam F., wyd. pol. 1908 :::Ostatnia karta — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1905 * Pięć pestek pomarańczy (org. The Five Orange Pips, 1891): :::Pięć pestek z pomarańczy — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 :::Pięć pestek z pomarańczy — tł. Adam F., wyd. pol. 1908 * Przemyślne oszustwo (org. A Case of Identity, 1891) — tł. Adam F., wyd. pol. 1910 * Przygoda trzech Garridebów (org. The Adventure of the Three Garridebs, 1924) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1926 * Przygoda w Copper Beeches (org. The Adventure of the Copper Beeches, 1892): :::Buki purpurowe — tł. Bronisława Neufeldówna, wyd. pol. 1908 :::Dworek w Hampshire — tł. Adam F., wyd. pol. 1910 * Pusty dom (org. The Adventure of the Empty House, 1903) — tł. Bronisława Neufeldówna, wyd. pol. 1908 * Rytuał Musgrave’ów (org. The Adventure of the Musgrave Ritual, 1893): :::Katechizm rodziny Musgrave’ów — tł. Adam F., wyd. pol. 1910 :::Spuścizna rodowa — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 * Skandal w księstwie O*** (org. A Scandal in Bohemia, 1891) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 * Srebrny Płomień (org. The Adventure of Silver Blaze, 1892) :::Srebrny promień — tł. Adam F., wyd. pol. 1908 :::Tajemnica wyścigów — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1922 * Stały pacjent (org. The Adventure of the Resident Patient, 1893) :::Stały pacyent — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1905 :::Lekarz i jego pacyent — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 :::Lekarz i jego pacyent — tł. Adam F., wyd. pol. 1910 * Tajemnica lwiej grzywy (org. The Adventure of the Lion's Mane, 1926) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1928 * Tajemnica oblubienicy (org. The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor, 1892) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1911 * Tajemnica złotego pince-nez (org. The Adventure of the Golden Pince-Nez, 1904) * Tajna ugoda potęg morskich (org. The Adventure of the Naval Treaty, 1893) — tł. Adam F., wyd. pol. 1908 * Tłumacz grecki (org. The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter, 1893) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1923 * Tragedia w Boscombe Valley (org. The Boscombe Valley Mystery, 1891) :::Tajemnicze morderstwo nad jeziorem — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 :::Tragedia w Boscombe Valley — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1947 * Trzej studenci (org. The Adventure of the Three Students, 1904) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. ok. 1911 :::Trzej studenci — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. ok. 1911 :::Trzej studenci — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1925 * Ukryty klejnot‎‎ (org. The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle, 1892) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 * Urzędnik maklerski (org. The Adventure of the Stockbroker's Clerk, 1893) :::Urzędnik Pickroft — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1905 :::Dziwna posada — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 * Zabójstwo w Abbey Grange (org. The Adventure of the Abbey Grange, 1904) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 * Zaginiony footbalista (org. The Adventure of the Missing Three-Quarter, 1904) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1925 * Złośliwy figiel (org. The Adventure of the Norwood Builder, 1903) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1947 * Związek rudowłosych (org. ''The Red-Headed League, 1891): :::Klub rudowłosych — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1907 :::Liga czerwonowłosych — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1923 Inne * Człowiek z zegarkami (org. The Man with the Watches, 1898) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1909 Powieści i opowiadania historyczne Opowiadania napoleońskie Przygody brygadiera Gerarda * Przygody brygadjera Gerarda (wyd. tł. z 1929; I wyd. tego tł. pochodzi z 1910; opowiadania nr I-IV pochodzą z The Adventures of Gerard (te same nr rozdz.), 1903, a nr V-VII z The Exploits of Brigadier Gerard, 1896 (kolejno rozdz. nr II-IV)) — tł. anonim. * Spiskowcy : powieść z czasów Napoleona I (org. Uncle Bernac, dosł. Wuj Bernac, 1897) — tł. anonim. * Zbrodnia brygadiera (org. The Crime of the Brygadier, 1899) :::Zbrodnia brygadyera —— tł. anonim. Bronisławy Neufeldówny z 1908 :::Przygody brygadjera Gerarda (jak brygadier upolował lisa) — w przekładzie anonimowym z 1929 Inne * Groźny cień (org. The Great Shadow, 1892) — w przekładzie Z. N. z 1909 Inne * Micah Clarke (1888) * Biały orszak (org. The White Company, 1890) Powieści i opowiadania fantastyczne Powieści i opowiadania grozy (horrory) Opowiadania grozy * Lejek ze skóry (org. ''The Leather Funnel, 1902) :::Lejek z czarnej skóry — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1922 :::Wizja przeszłości — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1947 * Mumia zmartwychwstała (org. Lot No. 249, 1892) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1925 * Przygoda doktora (org. The Story of the Beetle Hunter, 1898) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1947 * Srebrne zwierciadło (org. The Silver Mirror, 1908) — tł. Stefan Barszczewski, wyd. pol. 1909 Powieści i opowiadania fantastyczno-naukowe Powieści ; Powieści o prof. Challengerze * Zaginiony świat (The Lost World, 1912) — tł. M. G., wyd. pol. 1912 * Świat w letargu (Trujące pasmo, org. The Poison Belt, 1913) — tł. A. Spero, wyd. pol. 1928 * Tajemnicze krainy''Głównym tematem tej powieści jest spirytualizm. (''Kraina mgieł, org. The Land of Mist, 1926) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1927 ;Przypis Opowiadania * Straszydło z Przepaści Niebieskiego Jana (org. The Terror of Blue John Gap, 1910) — tł. Maria Gąsiorowska, wyd. pol. 1912 * Wielkie doświadczenie w Keinplatz (org.The Great Keinplatz Experiment '', 1885) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1903 Inne Powieści * ''Tragedja Koroska (org. The Tragedy of the Korosko, 1897) Opowiadania * Mistrz z Krocksley (org. The Croxley Master, 1899) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1922 * Władca Czarnego zamku (org. The Lord of Château Noir, 1894) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1922 * Lisi król (org. The King of the Foxes, 1898) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1922 * Żywy nieboszczyk (org. The Story of the Black Doctor, 1898) — tł. anonim., wyd. pol. 1947 Zbiory prac w innych językach ---- [[wikisource:en:Author:Arthur Conan Doyle|'angielski' (org.)]] ~ niemiecki ~ fiński ~ hiszpański ~ francuski ~ galijski ~ hebrajski ~ [[wikisource:pl:Autor:Arthur Conan Doyle|'polski']] ~ portugalski ~ rumuński ~ rosyjski ---- * Kategoria:Angielscy pisarze Kategoria:Angielscy dramaturdzy Kategoria:Angielscy poeci Kategoria:Krytycy